Harmony Lost! War in Equestria!
by A Feral Fatty
Summary: Interactive story starring, YOU! The Celestian Empire and the Lunar Republic have finally reached the boiling point. How will this war come to an end? Casting call -  Currently Closed


**EDIT****:** _I am pleased to inform all of the followers of this story, that I have recieved more than enough characters to begin this story! At the current moment the casting call is closed to anyone wishing to submit their OC at this time. Casting WILL be open again after I get some time to sort these characters out and cement them into the story. My extreme thanks goes to all of the wonderful people who lended me a hand so far on this story. Whether it be through reviews or PM's, I couldn't have made such a wide array of unique characters on my own. Now I got to get to work, the first real chapter will be posted under the title: Harmony Lost, as I will be using this story as a stand alone for the sole purpose of keeping all of the applications to one thread. Chapter one willl hopefully be out in a week or two, depending on how my job treats me. :'(_

**2nd EDIT:** _Here is the link to the actual story, for those of you who can't find it buried beneath the sea of fimfics. I picked a bad day to post the intro. _

/s/7779540/1/Harmony_Lost

* * *

><p><em>~So, I've had this idea jumbling around in my head for a while. I've been perusing the grimdark genre and I figured I'd give it a shot. So here's the deal. I'm planning on writing a war story about the grand battle between the mounting forces of the Celestian Empire and the New Lunar Republic. The Mane Six will be present, as well as most of the background ponies, and they will all be in human form. The upcoming story will be rated M for graphic violence, strong language, and adult themes and situations.<em>

_Note that this WILL NOT be a modern warfare type of story. You wont see sappers and snipers, but mages and knights. _

_Now here is where you all come in. I need a staggering amount of characters to fill the roster of main and background characters. More so than the show provides. The story will be shot from the angle of the N.L.R. as I am a hopeless revolutionary. But that doesn't mean that your character needs to be a part of the Republic in order to make the cut. Simply specify whether or not you are a part of the Lunar Republic or the Celestian Empire and I will place you accordingly._

_If you are at all interested in getting in on this madness, leave a review in the form of the application below._

_**Name**:_

_**Race**:(Original Pony Race(This will decide your fighter class))_

_ -Earth Pony: Front lines fighter. Usually seen in medium and heavy armors and wielding almost any range of weaponry. Though they favor heavier weapons such as axes and broad swords. _

_ -Pegasus: Lighter and quicker individuals. Usually seen as combat rogues and intelligence gatherers. They stick to light clothing and very light armors (ex. Rainbow Dash is going to be an intelligence gatherer for the N.L.R. She wears simple dark clothing like a dark gray or black tank top or dark jackets.) Extremely dexterous and masters of parkour._

_ -Unicorn: Mages and Healers. Support class, never seen on the front lines. A morphed unicorn can still cast magic as they always could, though mainly casted using hands or channeling tools(such as staffs, wands, and magical trinkets). Clothing for mages can really be anything so long as it is appropriate for the character. You can really let loose as far as looks on mages._

_**Cutie Mark**: (Now seen on different parts of the body. Place them where you like.)_

_**Talent**: (Mostly your combat focus. or how you support the story.)_

_**Personality**: (To flesh out your character a bit.)_

_**Summary**: (Here you will place all of the details of your character. From hair color to body type(as human). If you want to add a background, be my guest. Please specify what armor and what weapon you will be using, as well as how you see your character fighting on the battlefield.)  
><em>

_~So there we have it. Leave the application in the reviews and I'll make my selection accordingly. Note again that if you leave anything out of your application and I decide to choose your character, I will fill in those blanks for you. I will double check with anyone who is chosen to make sure it is okay if I use the character or not._

_And you don't have to be a part of the battles either. If you want to be something like a cook or musician, even maid, I can do that as well. Just fill everything in on the *Summary* portion of your application._


End file.
